GP 110 is a glycoprotein present in the particulate fraction of normal neutrophils. Cells deficient in this glycoprotein are unable to spread on glass or plastic. It is proposed to use these cells as an experimental system with which to investigate the biochemical basis for the spreading of neutrophils on an arbitrary surface. The subcellular localization of this glycoprotein will be determined. Ionic fluxes will be determined in suspended and surface-adherent normal and gp 110-deficient neutrophils. The purification of gp 110 will be undertaken.